When Secrets are out in the Open
by Spuffy
Summary: Anything is possible in their world. Someones pregnant with the future powers that be. Guess who? And who's the daddy? Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

May 7th 2002  
  
"Where have you been?" Xander yelled as Buffy walked in the door at 8 in the morning.  
  
"I..I was just...out" Buffy fibbed obviously. "Why what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Well Buffy it seems we have a huge prophesy on our hands" Willow answered her question.  
  
"Ya time to crack open the books" Xander said with a little too much enthusiasm.  
  
"Okay.. So gimme what you got" Buffy said as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Well all we have so far is that two people are going to come together" Willow replied.  
  
"Well that doesn't give us much" Buffy sighed.  
  
"I know" Willow agreed.  
  
"Hey can I take a look at that I haven't yet?" Anya asked.  
  
"Be my guest" Willow handed over the paper. After a long time of Anya 'hmm'ing and 'ohh'ing Xander asked "So what does it say"  
  
"Okay it says that two people are going to come together and have a baby , well triplets actually and the babies will become some really powerful force" Anya declared.  
  
"So I have to find this woman that's going to have these kids" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Oh and it also says that the babies need to be protected until they are old enough to protect themselves" Anya added.  
  
"And I guess the protecting thing is up to me" Buffy pointed out.  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up to a very sick feeling. She ran to the bathroom. She told herself that its just the flu , but she knew what it really was 'I'm pregnant' she thought 'but its not possible Spike can't have kids' 


	2. Secrets are kept

Sorry the first chapter was so short but I only had a few minutes.  
  
  
  
"Dawn I'm going to the store" Buffy called as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Okay can you get me some more toothpaste" Dawn asked.  
  
"Ya sure I'll be back in an hour" Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy was staring at a little wand with two little blue lines on it. She spent the next few hours just sitting there not knowing what to do. But then she decided 'I have to tell Spike' she thought.  
  
"Spike?" she called.  
  
"Well, well it's a little sunny out for patrol, so I'm guessing that you're here for a little guilty pleasure" Spike said with a cocky smile.  
  
"Spike" Buffy started.  
  
"What wrong, luv?" Spike said with worry in his voice.  
  
"I.I'm"  
  
"Come on you know you can tell me" He replied.  
  
"Spike I'm pregnant" she answered.  
  
"Oh I got to say I wasn't expecting that" He said slowly "Is it mine"  
  
"Of course it is , what do you think I am...a slut" she said angrily.  
  
"Buffy you know I can't have kids"  
  
"I know but I haven't been with anyone else" she replied.  
  
Buffy started to cry. Spike was at her side without even thinking.  
  
"It's okay , everything will be okay" he said soothingly.  
  
"I'm just so scared" she replied "promise me one thing"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Never leave me"  
  
"You know I would never."  
  
"Just promise"  
  
"I promise"  
  
For the next few weeks Buffy patrolled with Spike every night. She would spend the night with him at his new apartment she had insisted that he get, then she would sneak home right before Willow woke up. They had decided to tell Dawn, they knew that she wouldn't mind she liked Spike and was really excited about the new baby.  
  
Spike walked into the Magic Box and smiled when he saw Buffy sitting at the table. She had a small bump on her abdomen , but no one had noticed it yet.  
  
"Why are you always around now?" Xander glared at Spike. "I don't mind , I like Spike" Anya stated and smiled at Spike.  
  
"Why thank you" Spike replied with a smile.  
  
"Unn" Xander groaned.  
  
Spike turn to Buffy "Do you want to patrol?"  
  
"Sure" she replied.  
  
"Can I come?" Dawn asked. Dawn loved having Spike around and he made her sister happy.  
  
"No" they both answered at once. 


	3. Their Speacial Night

Angel Investigations in LA  
  
"Ahhh" Cordilia screamed and grabbed her head "Buffy" she whispered when she saw Buffy in her vision.  
  
"What did you see?" Angel asked right away.  
  
"I.. I saw Buffy" she started.  
  
"Was she in trouble?" he asked.  
  
"No I don't think so I mean she didn't look scared, there were people fighting and then there was just Buffy sitting in a room with.with" she didn't finish.  
  
"With who?" Angel demanded.  
  
"Spike"  
  
"Pack your bags" Angel ordered.  
  
"Why?" she questioned.  
  
"We're going to Sunnydale"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think of this one?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It looks great" Dawn replied. Spike was taking Buffy out to dinner to a really fancy restaurant. Buffy had been trying on dress after dress, while Dawn just sat on her bed patiently watching and giving her thoughts.  
  
"You think?" Buffy couldn't decide, she wanted to look just perfect. "It doesn't make me look too fat does it?"  
  
"Buffy you're pregnant not fat" Dawn replied.  
  
Buffy sighed "Okay this is the one that I'll wear"  
  
Ding Dong "I'll get it" Dawn squealed as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Nibblet" Spike said when she opened the door.  
  
"Hi Buffy's not quite ready yet" Dawn replied.  
  
"That's okay I'll go help her" he said as he went up the stairs.  
  
Dawn was in the kitchen when the door opened again. "Buffy" Xander yelled carrying Willow into the house.  
  
"What, what is it?" Buffy asked coming down the stairs in her house coat.  
  
"It's Willow she tried to do a location spell on the woman that pregnant with the special triplets" Xander said in a hurry.  
  
"Dawn get a cold cloth from the bathroom" Buffy ordered.  
  
"It was too much magic for her" Tara spoke for the first time.  
  
Willow moaned. Buffy kneeled beside her on the couch.  
  
"I think she's coming around" Buffy stated.  
  
"What's going on" Spike came into the room after having changed out of his suit into some of his clothes that he had found in Buffy's room.  
  
"It's Willow" Buffy said.  
  
"Wait why are you here?" Xander asked Spike.  
  
"Just here for some patrol with the slayer" Spike answered plainly.  
  
Willow sat up slowly "Please stop fighting I have a head ache" she stated.  
  
"Willow you're okay" Tara gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm going to go and get dressed" Buffy went upstairs. 


	4. Visiters

Once Buffy was dressed she came back downstairs to find everyone watching TV. She sat down on the couch beside Spike, she was careful not to sit too close to him even thought she really wanted to.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to reschedule our dinner" Spike so quietly that only Buffy heard.  
  
"Ya" she replied upset that they couldn't go out to dinner that night. The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Uhn, no more people" Dawn said as she went to the door. No one else even moved. She opened the door and all she could say was "Umm.Buffy?"  
  
"Yup?" Buffy went to the door "Oh" she said when she saw Angel and Cordilia standing there.  
  
"Hi" "Hey" Cordilia and Angel both said at the same time. Buffy smiled at Angel and gave Cordilia a hug.  
  
"It's great to see you Buffy," she said.  
  
"Ya you too Cordy" Buffy replied. "So why are you here?"  
  
"Cordy had a vision," Angel started, but they were all distracted by the airport van pulling up in front of the house. Giles, Quietin Travers, 6 other council members and one lady that Buffy had never seen before stepped out of the van.  
  
"Giles" Buffy couldn't believe that he was really here. Buffy and Giles hugged for a long and once they were finished all of the others had come outside too. They all moved back inside and Cordy whispered in Buffy's ear "As a friend I say you need to lose some weigh in your stomach" "Thanks Cordy" Buffy replied. Once everyone was sitting Buffy tried to get organized.  
  
"Okay first things first, Mr Travers why are you here?" she asked  
  
"We need to warn you of a prophecy that's coming" he started.  
  
"We already know" Willow said she had always hated this man.  
  
"Oh so you know who's having the triplets" he asked looking straight at Buffy and then at Spike.  
  
"Well no" Willow was a little embarrassed until Tara put a reassuring hand on her knee.  
  
"This should be most interesting then" Travers was amused. Buffy started to cry. She had just figured it out. She was the one pregnant with the triplets.  
  
"Oh my god" Dawn had figured it out by Buffy's reaction to what Mr Travers had said.  
  
"Bloody Hell" was all Spike said.  
  
"Buffy it's you isn't it?" Willow said calmly "You're pregnant"  
  
"WHAT?" Xander and Angel yelled both at once.  
  
"Ya, it's true" Buffy stood up wiping her tears, Spike stood with her "And it's.it's Spike's" she said.  
  
Angel growled and ran at Spike, but was stopped by Buffy's fist.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him" Buffy spat.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel looked at her.  
  
"No Angel, we can't just come back here when ever you want" Buffy stated. Spike was now standing beside her.  
  
"It's okay" Spike said soothingly. She turned around and gave him a hug, to everyone else's huge discomfort.  
  
"Well we should be leaving, but before we go I would to introduce you all to Sara Mitchelle she's going to be staying with you while you're pregnant" Mr Travers stated "She's a doctor"  
  
"H.hi" Sara said shyly.  
  
"Hi my name is Buffy, this is my boyfriend Spike and this is Dawn my sister" Buffy replied pointing to each person "This is Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara."  
  
"Nice to meet you all" Sara replied.  
  
"Well we will be on our way now" Mr. Travers said. Once the council was gone they were all sitting in the living room again.  
  
"Okay its been a long day and I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, but first sleeping arrangements" Giles asked.  
  
"Oh right, okay is everyone staying here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think they all should stay Buffy, you need to be protected" Giles stated.  
  
"Okay, Xander you and Anya can have the air mattress in the basement, Cordy and Sara can sleep with Dawns in her room, Willow and Tara can have moms old room. Giles you can have my room, Angel you can take the couch and Spike and I will take the pull out couch" Buffy said " I hope that's okay with everyone"  
  
"But then we don't get any privacy" Spike wined.  
  
"We still have your apartment" Buffy said with a naught smile.  
  
The night ended with everyone tucked safely into their beds. They all had a lot on their minds, most thoughts concerning a certain unusual couple. 


	5. Means of Protection

Thanks for all the great reviews and on with the story!  
  
  
  
Angel laid awake most of the night just watching Buffy lay there with Spike. 'How could she do that' he thought. Spike was laying there with his arm hanging over her front and his hand placed protectively on her stomach. He wanted so badly to be Spike at that moment, but he would never admit that to anyone. When morning finally came people started to come down stairs at different times. Giles and Sara were the first ones up because they were on England time. They both went into the kitchen and Angel could hear them talking while they drank tea. The next to come down were Willow and Tara, soon followed by Dawn and Cordy. Cordy sat with Angel on the couch and they were both surprised when Dawn went and climbed in the pull out bed with Spike and Buffy. She snuggled right in between them.  
  
"Hi" she said when Spike opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Nibblet" he answered.  
  
"It's time to get up," she stated loudly.  
  
"Shh, let your big sis sleep a little bit more" he whispered.  
  
"It's okay, I'm up you two are always so loud in the morning" Buffy wined.  
  
"That's because it's always time to get up when I climb in your bed" Dawn said plainly.  
  
"Uhn" Buffy moaned as she looked around and spotted Angel and Cordy.  
  
"Oh, hey Cordy, hey Angel" she said.  
  
"Wow, you guys look like a happy little family" Cordy said.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said sincerely.  
  
"Oh Buffy good you're up" Sara said with her thick British accent "I would like to give you a check. Have you had one yet?"  
  
"No, I really hate hospitals" Buffy replied.  
  
"Well I would like to do that now, if you don't mind. I want to make sure that everything is okay in there," Sara said.  
  
"Ya, okay" Buffy said a little nervous.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be right there with you" Spike whispered to her reassuringly. She smiled at him.  
  
When they got up to Buffy's room Sara snapped her finger and an ultrasound machine appeared.  
  
"I a witch" Sara explained. At the end of the check up they did the ultrasound. Buffy started crying when she saw the babies on the screen and Spike even shed a tear or two.  
  
"Would you like to know the babies genders?" Sara asked.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked each other. Spike nodded at Buffy and she turned back to Sara.  
  
"Yes we would like to know" she said.  
  
"You'll be having two girls and a boy" Sara said.  
  
That night Buffy and Spike had a long talk about baby names. By the end of the week they had decided on naming the babies Emma, which was Spikes little sisters name, Alexandra, which was Joyces middle name and Carter, just because they liked the name.  
  
"So when are you going to tell us the names that you picked?" Willow asked one morning in the kitchen.  
  
"Lets just wait for everyone to get up" Buffy replied. Everyone was really in awe of how close Buffy and Spike were and how stupid they had all been to not notice it before. One night Dawn and Willow had walked into Buffy's room to find Spike on his stomach with his head on Buffy's stomach, talking to the babies while Buffy was sleeping. He was saying stuff like:  
  
"One day I'm going to teach you how to fish and ride your bike. Don't tell your mom but I'll teach you all how to fight too" he had said with a smirk. Willow and Dawn had just left the room not wanting to disturb this cute little moment.  
  
  
  
"Now will you tell us everyone is up" Dawn really wanted to know the names of the babies.  
  
"Okay, fine the names that we chose were" Buffy started.  
  
"Emma" Spike said.  
  
"Because it was Spike's little sisters name" Buffy added "Alexandra"  
  
"Because it was Joyce's middle name" Spike added "and Carter"  
  
"Just because we like the name" Buffy finished.  
  
"Those are great names, Buff" Xander said.  
  
"YES THEY ARE" was heard all through-out the room. "VAMPIRES YOU ARE BOTH NEEDED TO PROTECT THE SLAYER AND HER CHILDREN AT NIGHT AND DURING THE DAY. TO DO SO WE GIVE YOU BACK YOUR HUMAINITY" Spike and Angel both started to glow and after a minute the glowing stopped and they both fell to the floor. 


	6. Patrolling

Buffy ran straight to Spike's side, just as Cordy ran to Angel's side.  
  
"Hey" Spike said when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey you" Buffy started "you human you" she said with a huge smile on her face. Sara looked over both former vampires to make sure that they were all right.  
  
"You both look just fine" Sara said when she was all finished.  
  
"Lets go on a picnic to celebrate" Dawn suggested, "I'm sure you're both just dying to go in the sun"  
  
"A picnic sounds great Nibblet" Spike replied "and how about we have sandwiches I haven't had one of those in a long time"  
  
"Sandwiches it is then" Buffy replied. Angel and Spike were both ensure of their first few steps into the sun, but they soon got used to the feeling. Spike insisted on pushing Dawn on the swings even though she said that she was too old for the swings. Buffy was sitting on a blanket watching Spike with Dawn.  
  
"Spike is just like a big kid," she said to Willow and Tara.  
  
"He sure gets along well with Dawn" Tara pointed out.  
  
"Ya I know, he's great with her" Buffy replied.  
  
"He's going to be a great daddy, you know" Willow said.  
  
"I know, I'm just having trouble believing that this is really happening" Buffy looked like she was about to start crying. Her pregnancy was really starting to take a toll on her; she was getting really emotional a lot more often. Cordy and Angel had just come back from a short walk around the park.  
  
"So Buffy how far along are you in your pregnancy now?" Cordy asked.  
  
"About four months now" Buffy replied.  
  
"It's really starting to be more noticeable," Tara pointed out.  
  
"Ya I know" Buffy said putting a hand on her stomach "It's just starting to feel more real, before it didn't seem real" she said. Angel watched as Buffy looked over at Spike loving eyes.  
  
  
  
Back at the house they got a phone call from the council.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy answered the phone.  
  
"Oh god"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I understand"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Who was it?" Spike asked when she came back into the living room.  
  
"It was the council" she replied in a daze.  
  
"What did they want?" Angel asked seeing the worried look on her face.  
  
"They said that the first attack of the dark side is coming they don't want these babies to be born" she said putting a hand on her stomach "They will only be coming in groups of ten"  
  
"What are 'they' exactly?" Willow asked the question that nobody else wanted to ask.  
  
"They're demons, about 6 feet tall and their only special power is being able to read minds if they get within 5 feet of someone" Buffy explained.  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad" Xander said.  
  
"Buffy I don't want patrolling anymore" Spike said all of a sudden.  
  
"What?" Buffy wasn't sure if she had heard him right.  
  
"I agree Buffy you shouldn't be patrolling in your condition" Giles said.  
  
"Come on I have to patrol, not because of the demons because of the fight I have to fight it relieves stress," she complained.  
  
"Okay how about this you only patrol two nights a week and you can fight with me the other five" Spike suggested.  
  
"Fine" she pouted.  
  
"And plus I can think of some other ways for you to relieve stress too" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Spike" she screamed very embarrassed.  
  
"Well then I think we should go patrol now" Cordy suggested.  
  
"Good idea" Xander agreed.  
  
"I want to patrol tonight," Buffy stated.  
  
"Okay then lets go" Spike said "But Buffy promise me you'll be very careful"  
  
"I promise," she said "but wait what about Dawn?" she asked.  
  
"Aww come on Buffy I really want to come" Dawn wined.  
  
"But it's dangerous" Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy she'll be fine, we've all got her back" Cordy said.  
  
"Uhn, fine" Buffy gave in "but don't fight unless you have to"  
  
"It's a deal" Dawn said very happy that she got to along. 


	7. False Labor

"Arggh" Xander moaned when they got home from patrolling.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked as she and Dawn came out of the kitchen. Dawn had agreed to stay and keep Buffy company while the others patrolled.  
  
"It's the third night in a row that we haven't seen any of this demons" Xander replied.  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No, but are we even sure that these guys are coming?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure they'll come" Buffy reassured him. "Spike will you spar with me now?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, luv" he replied "We can use the basement" and they left to spare.  
  
  
  
"Come on Spike don't hold back," Buffy, pouted.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," he explained.  
  
"You won't," she said and before he even touched her again she fell to the ground moaning in pain.  
  
"Buffy, luv what's wrong?" Spike said his voice full of worry "Sara" he called. Buffy cried out again and Spike carried her up the stairs. "Sara" he called again.  
  
"What happen" Sara asked.  
  
"I don't know" he replied.  
  
"Put her down on the couch" Sara ordered and Spike did as told never letting go of Buffy's hand. Buffy cried again.  
  
"What wrong with her" Spike asked. Sara hesitated, but then said:  
  
"She's going into labor," she said. This keep happening for the next half hour, but then all of a sudden it stopped.  
  
"What happen?" Spike asked.  
  
"It must have been false labor" Sara replied.  
  
"Thank heavens" was all Giles said.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked weekly.  
  
"It's not time, luv not yet, the babies aren't coming now" Spike answered.  
  
"Can I go to sleep, I'm really tired" she asked.  
  
"Sure you can, luv" he answered and carried her up to bed. When Spike came back down it was only to make sure that Dawn got into bed, then he went right back up to Buffy.  
  
"I don't think Buffy should patrol for a while," Angel said to Giles.  
  
"I think you're quite right" Giles replied.  
  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast Cordy had a vision. Once it was over she said:  
  
"Tonight they're coming, the demons, two groups are coming tonight," she said.  
  
"We should prepare" Giles said "and Dawn you need to stay home with Buffy tonight"  
  
"Okay" Dawn understood how important tonight would be and that Buffy shouldn't have to stay alone.  
  
  
  
Each person chose the weapon that they were most comfterable with and could use the easiest. Most of them had chosen swords and axes, but Willow and Tara had both chosen crossbows.  
  
"Be careful" Buffy and Dawn called their farewells from the door. Angel was the last to leave and Buffy grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't let anything happen to Spike," she said.  
  
"I won't" he replied "but Buffy he's strong and he can handle himself"  
  
"Just watch his back, I can't live without him" she said.  
  
"I will," he answered. The Scoobies walked through four cemeteries without seeing anything, but then all of a sudden ten demons jumped out at them. Spike killed the first two. Willow, Tara and Cordy made a team effort to kill the third. Spike moved on to the next five and killed them with the help of Angel.  
  
"Thanks, mate" Spike had said. Xander and Anya killed the next one. Sara and Giles struggled with the last one, which was finally killed from behind by Cordy.  
  
"That was fun," Cordy said with a smile.  
  
"Ya" Willow and Tara giggled.  
  
"Spike and Angel are really sexy when they fight" Anya sighed.  
  
"Ahn" Xander yelled.  
  
"Don't worry you were cute too Xander" she replied.  
  
"Arggh" Xander moaned.  
  
"Let's go home," Spike said with a smile. 


	8. Baby Shopping

"So how did it go?" Buffy asked as soon as they through the door.  
  
"It went just fine, luv we killed them all" Spike answered. Buffy ran up to Spike and gave him a huge hug. Spike looked down at her face and she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong, luv?" he asked.  
  
"I just love you so much" she replied looking him in the eyes. Spike hadn't thought about it for a while, but that was the first time that Buffy had told him that she loved him.  
  
"I love you too Buffy" he said and that just made her cry even more. Then Spike remembered something that he wanted to do and he thought that this would be the perfect time.  
  
"Buffy" he pulled her chin up to look at him "Remember the night that we were going to go out for dinner, but then everyone showed up" she nodded, so he continued "Well that night at dinner I wanted to do this" he said and got down on one knee. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Buffy will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I will" she said and flew into his arms knocking him over. The rest of the night was a celebration of Buffy and Spikes engagement.  
  
"Your ring is really beautiful, Buffy" Cordy complemented.  
  
"Thanks Cordy" Buffy replied.  
  
"You two are really lucky to have each other," Willow pointed out.  
  
"I know," they both answered at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Come on Dawn let's go" Buffy called up the stairs.  
  
"What time will you be home?" Giles asked. Buffy, Spike and Dawn were going baby shopping.  
  
"I don't know Giles, not to long," Buffy answered.  
  
"Okay I'm ready" Dawn came running down the stairs.  
  
"Good luck, Spike" Giles said to Spike.  
  
"Thanks" Spike replied.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked while Dawn glared at Giles.  
  
"Well Buffy it's just that sometimes the summers women can be a little overwhelming" Giles tried to explain.  
  
"Whatever" Dawn said, "Lets just leave"  
  
"Bye" Giles called from the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Do you think this car seat is safe enough?" Spike asked the sales person.  
  
"It's the best quality you can get" the sales person replied.  
  
"Okay, we'll take three then" Buffy said. Then she said to Spike:  
  
"Let's go look at clothes now"  
  
"Sure" he replied.  
  
"What about this one?" Buffy said holding up a purple sleeper. They had decided that so they could tell the babies apart they would dress each one in a different colour. Emma would purple, Alexandra would be pink and Carter would be blue.  
  
"That one's really cute" Dawn replied.  
  
"Okay" Buffy said putting it in the cart.  
  
"I think that's enough now" Spike said looking at all of the things that they had in their cart. They had at least six sleepers per baby, a coat for each baby, lots of little socks, hats and other everyday clothes. They had everything you could ever imagine a baby would need.  
  
"Okay, let's go home" Buffy replied. Once they got home everyone wanted to see everything that they had bought.  
  
"That one is so cute" Willow said as Buffy held up a little pink dress.  
  
"I know they're all so itty bitty" Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy have you thought about how you're going to take care of three babies" Giles asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Well taking care of a baby is a lot of work, let alone three babies" Giles said.  
  
"Well you aren't planning on leaving right away, are you?" she asked.  
  
"You know I'll stay as long as you need me, but I can't stay forever" Giles responded.  
  
"I know" she said, "I just don't want you to leave too soon" Buffy was getting really upset and being pregnant made her very emotional.  
  
"It's getting late" Spike said to Buffy "We should be getting to bed"  
  
"Okay" she replied.  
  
"Nibblet can trust that you'll get to bed okay," he asked. After he saw Dawn nod he picked Buffy up and carried her to bed.  
  
"Good night" he called from the top of the stairs. 


	9. Crush

This A/C is all for Logan who asked for it in the reviews. I've never done this before, but for your great review I just have to try. Um, so Logan review and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Spike" Buffy shook Spike's shoulder "Spike, wake up" she said.  
  
"What, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Feel this" she said and took his hand and put it on her stomach "They're kicking" she said.  
  
"That's amazing" he moved his head down to her stomach to listen. "They're fighters", he said.  
  
"Just like their parents" she added. CRASH.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"I'll go see what it is", he said, "I think it came from the kitchen"  
  
"I want to come" she replied. They walked quietly down the stairs, so that they didn't wake anyone else up. When they got to the kitchen they froze at what they saw. Angel and Cordy were making on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Hi" Cordy said nervously.  
  
"Nice, mate" Spike said tapping Angel on the back "Nice to see that you're taking advantage of the no happiness clause." Angel blushed three shades of red.  
  
"We'll just be going back upstairs" Buffy said winking at Cordy. "Let you two talk" Buffy hurried back upstairs pulling Spike along with her.  
  
"So talking" Cordy tried to stop the uncomfterable moment.  
  
"Ya" was all Angel could think of to say. Then both at once they thought of something to say.  
  
"Cordy, I l." "Angel, do you re." they said.  
  
"You first" Angel said.  
  
"Do you regret what we just did?" she asked.  
  
"Cordy no of course not" he said "To tell you the truth I've been wanting to kiss you for a really long time"  
  
"Really?" she asked. He nodded and she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Cordilia Chase who you give me the honour of courting you" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes" she replied " and Angel dating, not courting."  
  
"Right" he said "Dating" he said with a huge smile.  
  
  
  
As soon as she woke up Buffy went to find Cordy to find out how it had gone the night before. She really wanted Angel to be happy, she had found someone special and she wanted him to find someone special too.  
  
"Oh, hey Cordy, Hi Angel" she said casually when she saw them sitting at the kitchen table talking.  
  
"Have you guys been here talking all night?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, we went to bed for a little while" Cordy winked at Buffy with a naughty grin on her face.  
  
"Oh, I see" Buffy replied, knowing what they had been up to "So I guess this means that we need to change the sleeping arrangements so that you two can be together?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It sure does, I'm not letting him out of my sight" and as Cordy said that Spike came walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh boy are you in for it" Spike said to Angel.  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked.  
  
"Put it this way you are now on her time schedule, not yours anymore" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh" was all Angel could say before Cordy pulled him out the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Angel asked.  
  
"To buy you some clothes with colour" Cordy replied, not even missing a step.  
  
"Good Luck, mate" Spike called from the kitchen "You're going to need it" 


	10. Angel and Cordy

"Angel come out" Cordy wined.  
  
"No way, I look hideous" Angel replied. Angel was standing in the change room with one of the shirts that Cordy had picked out for him.  
  
"Come on it's just me," she begged.  
  
"Fine" he said and opened the door. Cordy saw him and she fell over laughing. He was wearing a lime green shirt that looked so funny on him.  
  
"See this is why I didn't want to come out" he said and slammed the door.  
  
"Oh come on," Cordy pleaded " I promise to make it up to you" she said.  
  
"How?" he asked like a small child.  
  
"Well if you're going to act like a baby I don't think you'll be a loud to be there, it's R rated." She said with a naughty smile. As soon as she said that he opened the door and pulled her into the change room with him kissing her the whole time.  
  
Back at the Summers residence Buffy and Dawn were making plans for Dawn's Birthday, which was coming up.  
  
"I only want it to be the Scoobies, Janice and Pete" Dawn said.  
  
"Who's Pete?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ya, who's Pete?" Spike asked, walking into the room.  
  
"Hesmyboyfriend" Dawn said really fast.  
  
"What did you say I couldn't understand?" Buffy asked. Dawn took a deep breath "He's my boyfriend" she said a lot more slowly.  
  
"What?" Spike yelled.  
  
"Spike calm down" Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy I've been a boy Dawn's age, He is your age right?" Spike asked Dawn.  
  
"Yes, of course he's my age" Dawn replied.  
  
"Anyways, Buffy boys at that age only have one thing on their minds" Spike continued.  
  
"I thought that that's what all men had on their minds" Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Spike he's a nice guy" Dawn reassured.  
  
"I'm sure he is, I just want you to be safe Nibblet" he replied. Then all of a sudden Spike said, "I want to meet him"  
  
"You will at my birthday party, it's going to be at the Bronze" Dawn replied.  
  
"Good" was all Spike said.  
  
"So Dawnie have you thought of what night you want to have your party on?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ya, I was thinking maybe this Friday night" Dawn suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Buffy replied.  
  
"Friday night it is then" Dawn said with a smile. 


	11. Birthday Party

"Buffy come on, I can't be later for my own party" Dawn wined from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Calm down Dawn, I'm coming" Buffy said as she came down the stairs "Okay let's go" she said. Dawn pulled Buffy out the door to the car where Spike was waiting.  
  
"Don't worry Nibblet, we won't be late" Spike reassured Dawn on the way there.  
  
"Okay, here we are" Spike announced as he pulled into the parking lot. Dawn jumped out of the car before the car even stopped. Once they were inside they saw Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Angel, Cordy, Giles and Sara waiting at a table. They went and sat down with them.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Dawnie" Willow said.  
  
"Ya Happy Birthday" Tara said.  
  
"So how old are you now?" Cordy asked.  
  
"15" Dawn replied.  
  
"Hey Dawn" some one said from behind Dawn. She turned around.  
  
"Oh hey Pete" she said.  
  
"So this is Pete" Spike said standing up.  
  
"Ya, everyone this is Pete, Pete this is Spike, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Cordilia, Angel, Giles and Sara" Dawn said pointing at each person as she said their name.  
  
"So Dawnie do you want to open the presents now?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, please" Dawn replied with an excited smile.  
  
"I wish that all these presents were for me," Anya stated.  
  
"Okay, which do you want to open first?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know" Dawn answered.  
  
"Here open mine" Janice handed Dawn the present. Dawn ripped off the rapping really quickly. As soon as Dawn saw what it was she tried to hide it and started giggling.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Umm" was all Dawn said. Buffy snatched it from her with her slayer speed.  
  
"JANICE" Buffy shrieked. Holding a package of condoms in her hand she asked, "What do you think you're doing giving Dawn condoms?"  
  
"Would you rather she had unprotected sex?" Janice asked.  
  
"No I would rather she didn't have any sex at all" Buffy was really pissed off and everyone knew it.  
  
"Let's just keep going with the presents," Spike suggested.  
  
"Fine" Buffy replied "But Dawn we need to have a talk later" Buffy said to Dawn. Pete gave Dawn a gold locket, Anya and Xander gave her a CD, Willow and Tara gave her a pair of jeans and a shirt, Giles gave her a spell book, Sara gave her a good luck charm, Cordy and Angel gave her a purse with nail polish, earrings and a necklace in it, Buffy gave her a leather coat and a pair of boots and Spike just gave her a collar saying that there was a kitten waiting for her at home.  
  
"I'm going to get another drink, who else wants more to drink?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Can you get me a glass of water?" Willow asked. Spike nodded.  
  
"And I'll take another diet coke, please" Buffy said.  
  
"Sure can, I'll be right back" Spike replied.  
  
"Dawn I have to go to the bathroom now, but do you want to dance when I get back?" Pete asked.  
  
"I'd love too" Dawn replied happily.  
  
"Great, I'll be back in a second" Pete answered. Dawn smiled at him. Spike saw Pete go into the bathroom and he decided that now would be a good time to have a little chat. When Spike walked into the bathroom Pete was washing his hands.  
  
"I still see dawn as a little girl" Spike said to Pete.  
  
"But she's not a little girl anymore" Pete replied.  
  
"Oh, but she still is to me" Spike said standing up as tall as he could "If you hurt her in anyway I'll kill you" Spike stated.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Pete asked.  
  
"Be responsible with her," Spike said ignoring what the younger boy had just said.  
  
"Oh right" Pete said "The same kind of responsible as you were with Buffy, Dude you got her pregnant" he pointed out.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Buffy, this is about you and 'my' Dawn" Spike replied.  
  
"Whatever" Pete replied and walked past Spike out the door. When Spike got back out to the table Dawn and Pete were out on the dance floor. Spike watched Dawn's face she was smiling wildly. 'How could she be having a good time with a boy like that?' Spike asked himself. After dancing through six songs, three of them slow songs Dawn came back to the table ready to go home. 


	12. Wedding Planning

The next morning Xander walked into the Magic Box to find all of the women sitting around a table looking through Bridal magazines and talking about Buffy's wedding.  
  
"Look at this dress" Cordy held up the magazine that she was looking through.  
  
"That's so pretty!" Dawn exclaimed. All the women cooed at the dress.  
  
"What do you think the bridesmaids should wear?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know" Willow replied.  
  
"I think light pink would be really pretty" Dawn said.  
  
"Ya light pink would be nice" Sara agreed.  
  
"Um, I don't think that this conversation is for me" Xander said, "Where are the guys?" he asked.  
  
"Oh they're in the training room" Buffy replied not even looking away from her magazine. Xander found the guys sitting in the corner of the training room drinking Whisky.  
  
"Hey guys, what you doing?" Xander asked.  
  
"Hiding from the women and their stupid bridal magazines" Giles replied.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Xander stated as he grabbed a glass and poured himself some Whisky.  
  
"So have you decided on a date for your wedding?" Giles asked Spike.  
  
"Ya actually we have, Buffy wanted a summer wedding and nowhere near a cemetery" Spike stated.  
  
"So what day did you chose?" Giles asked again.  
  
"August 12th" Spike replied "At the church on Sanstan drive"  
  
"So that will be after the triplets are born, right?" Angel asked.  
  
"Ya, Buffy didn't want to be pregnant for the wedding" Spike answered. Meanwhile back in the front of the store.  
  
"So we all agree that the bridesmaids will wear this light pink dress," Buffy said holding up one of the magazines.  
  
"That's the one" Willow stated.  
  
"Yep" Dawn said. The rest of them just nodded.  
  
"Okay good" Buffy was happy with the dress that they had chosen.  
  
"Buffy are you ready to go?" Spike asked coming out of the training room. Buffy and Spike were going to Buffy's first lemmas class.  
  
"Ya, I'm ready" she replied standing up with her hands on her back.  
  
"Sore back luv?" Spike asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"I'll be fine" Buffy said. Once they were at the College Spike helped Buffy out of the car and into the classroom.  
  
"Okay to start, I'm Megan" the instructor said pointing at herself. "Why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves?" Megan suggested.  
  
"I'm Michelle and this is my husband Dave" one girl said looking shyly around the room.  
  
"My name is Carlie," the next girl in the circle said. Carlie didn't look more than 16. "I'm boyfriend left me when I told him that I was pregnant" she finished sadly.  
  
"Oh that's really too bad, but you know that we're all here for you" Megan stated reassuringly. Buffy and Spike were next in the circle.  
  
"Okay, I'm Buffy and this is my fiancé Sp.." Buffy started, but was cut off by Spike.  
  
"William" Spike said "I'm name is William" he said putting a protective arm around Buffy. There were three other couples that introduced themselves, Shawna and Mike, Carla and Matt and Ashley and Dylan.  
  
"So let's get started, everyone find a place on the mats" Megan said. "Okay I want everyone to find a position that they're comfortable in" she said.  
  
"Okay luv, where do you want me?" Spike asked.  
  
"As close as you can be to me" Buffy stated looking at him lovingly. Carlie looked over at Buffy and Spike sadly. She wished that she had someone like Spike to be with her.  
  
"Okay, that's good now I want everyone to pick a focal point that they can think about" Megan said.  
  
"You" Buffy said.  
  
"What's that, luv?" Spike asked as Megan was walking by.  
  
"My focal point is you" Buffy repeated, "I love you William" she said.  
  
"I love you too Buffy" Spike replied.  
  
"Aww that's so sweet" Megan cooed at the couple cuddling so close. "You're very lucky to have each other," she said.  
  
"I know" Spike and Buffy both said at the same time. 


	13. Demons

"So how was your class?" Dawn asked when they got home.  
  
"It was good, but there was this one girl she looked like 16 and she said that her boyfriend had left her when she told him that she was pregnant" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh my god that is so sad" Dawn felt really sorry for the young girl.  
  
"Well I'm glade that you're in a good mood" Dawn said smiling innocently.  
  
"What did you do wrong?" Buffy asked right away.  
  
"Nothing, thanks for all the faith though" Dawn replied "But I was wondering I could go out tonight?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"With who?" Spike asked protectively.  
  
"Pete" Dawn replied quietly.  
  
"Nibblet you know that I don't like him" Spike said.  
  
"I know, but it will be with a bunch of other kids too" she replied.  
  
"Where would you be going?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"The Bronze" Dawn answered.  
  
"I think that she'll be okay," Buffy said to Spike.  
  
"Fine, but you have to be really careful and I want you home by 11:30" Spike gave in to Dawn's puppy face.  
  
"Thank you so much" Dawn squealed and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Have fun Nibblet" Spike said in defeat. It took Dawn 2 hours to get ready. She was wearing a short red dress that made her look way older than she really was.  
  
"Bye" Dawn called as she ran the out door to a car that had just pulled up front.  
  
"Whose car is that?" Spike asked Buffy standing at the window watching.  
  
"Janice has an older boyfriend that can drive" Buffy replied.  
  
"You should go help the guys research," Buffy said. Every night since Buffy had become pregnant the Scoobies had all researched and then gone out to patrol. Some nights Buffy went to patrol with them, but most nights she stayed home.  
  
"You're right luv" Spike replied "Lets go" It didn't take them long to get to the Magic Box.  
  
"Buffy thank god you're here there is something really important it seems that these demons that have been coming are smarter than we thought" Giles said as soon as Buffy and Spike came in the door.  
  
"Oh great smart demons just what I need" Buffy replied.  
  
"What do you mean Rupert?" Spike questioned.  
  
"They have been sending groups to figure out how many of us there are, where we live and other things like that," Giles answered.  
  
"Every time we fight a group another group is watching from a distance" Giles continued.  
  
"I've never heard of demons that do that," Spike stated.  
  
"Does that mean that we need to step up the patrolling?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I suppose we should be more careful and patrol more often" Giles replied.  
  
"Why don't we go out and patrol now?" Cordy suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea" Giles replied.  
  
"Buffy maybe you should stay here" Spike suggested.  
  
"No please, I really want to come tonight" Buffy wined "I won't fight unless I have to, I just want to get some fresh air," she said.  
  
"Only if you promise to be really careful," Spike replied.  
  
"I promise" Buffy answered. Spike, Buffy, Cordy, Angel, Anya and Xander all left to patrol. People that just saw them passing probably just thought that they were all going to make out somewhere, because they were each holding their girlfriend/boyfriend's hand. They heard a scream in the distance and they all took off running. When they got to where the scream had come from they found a young girl struggling with a vampire. The vampire was easily killed by Spike. They walked around a while longer and then decided that they should be heading back to the Magic Box. On their way back they ran into three groups of the demons sent to kill the triplets. Buffy hated not being aloud to fight; she just watched really to step in if she was needed. Spike and Angel took the front of the group. Cordy, Anya and Xander were their back up if any of the demons got passed Spike and Angel the other three killed them. All of a sudden one of the demon charged at Buffy, but was quickly cut off by Spike who wasn't going to let anyone touch his girl. Once all the demon were killed there were only small injuries, nothing a bandage couldn't help. But most importantly Buffy and the triplets hadn't been touched. 


	14. Spells

"So did you find anything while we were gone?" Xander asked as the patrollers walked in the Magic Box.  
  
"Nothing we didn't already know" Willow replied, "It just says the triplets must be protected over and over again," she said.  
  
"Well in what other ways can we protect Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know" Giles replied.  
  
"There is something we can do" Willow pointed out.  
  
"What's that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well if these triplets are as powerful as we think, we could link them to you and Spike" Willow said.  
  
"What would linking us to them do?" Spike asked.  
  
"It would give you all their future power until they are born" Willow replied.  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad" Cordy said.  
  
"But it is really dangerous if it goes wrong" Giles pointed out.  
  
"It won't go wrong," Willow stated.  
  
"How does this work?" Buffy asked, "Like how would you do the spell?"  
  
"We would have to lay Buffy on her back with her stomach showing and Spike holding her hands" Willow started "Then I would make a sacred circle around them and pour Fertilisa Sand on Buffy's stomach chanting 'Donner eux le pouvoir, ils sont les parents, Donner eux le pouvoir, ils sont les parents'" Willow explained.  
  
"That sounds pretty simple" Dawn said.  
  
"It may seem simple, but the powers needed to do magic like that is immense" Giles replied.  
  
"But I can do it I know I can" Willow stated.  
  
"I hope so" was Giles said. They decided to perform the spell that night. Willow had taken all of the supplies that she needed from the Magic Box. Once they got to Buffy's they went over the spell once more.  
  
Buffy was now lying on her bed with Spike in the sacred circle. Willow was getting ready to perform the spell.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Dawn asked a little worried.  
  
"Everything will be just fine" Willow replied. Willow started pouring the sand on Buffy's stomach as she said:  
  
"Donner eux le pouvoir, ils sont les parents. Donner eux le pouvoir, ils sont les parents." Then there was a light coming out from Buffy's stomach and going into Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Is it done?" Dawn asked when all of the light was gone.  
  
"Yep" Willow said getting up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Do you feel any different?" Dawn asked Spike and Buffy.  
  
"Not really, it just feels all warm and fuzzy on the inside" Buffy replied. Okay I know that this was short, but I'm not going to write any more until I get some reviews. For all I know no ones even reading this so no more updates until I get some reviews. I luv you all, but review damn it. 


End file.
